Grey Eyes
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: La guerra no fue la única batalla a la que Harry tuvo que enfrentarse, pero sabe que a donde quiera que vaya al final del camino siempre va a encontrar a Draco. Oneshot Drarry. Secuela de Green Eyes


Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, nuestra reina 3

Espero que disfruten esta secuela que le da fin a esta corta historia, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de leer el fic, ha sido un verdadero placer escribirlo n.n

* * *

.

Ron casi se desmaya cuando se los contó. Hermione por el contrario parecía mucho menos sorprendida que su mejor amigo, incluso se había levantado emocionada para correr a abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa y una felicitación acompañada de un "¡ya era hora!" Pero antes de ese momento en el que Ron por fin se había levantado con un estado más o menos lucido para felicitarlo también, habían sucedido muchas cosas.

Tras haber besado a Draco ese lejano día de noviembre las cosas habían cambiado bastante a partir de entonces, tanto para bien como para mal.

Para mediados de su sexto año no había nadie en Hogwarts que no supiera sobre Draco y Harry. Al principio habían sido sólo rumores, pero luego de verles caminando por los pasillos tomados de la mano o compartiendo besos cortos a la orilla del lago, aquel secreto a voces se había más que confirmado: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban saliendo. De cualquier modo no era como si lo estuviesen ocultando.

Pero las cosas no resultaron tan sencillas como hubieran deseado, por el contrario. Al término de su sexto año Draco se había visto obligado a recibir la marca oscura y con esto a separarse de Harry "por el bien de ambos" le había dicho Draco con su máscara inquebrantable, pero en el fondo Harry sabía que Draco estaba sufriendo tanto como él, podía notarlo en la manera en la que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y es que no quería que Harry viera aquella chispa de dolor abrasante que le opacaba la mirada pero se equivocó: Harry fue capaz de notar todo lo que Draco sentía incluso si el verde y el gris no se cruzaban porque él se sentía de la misma manera, inundado por el dolor y la ira de saberse inútil frente a la situación a la que Draco debía enfrentarse, pero Harry tenía sus propios problemas en ese momento.

El año siguiente había sido toda una tortura, con la búsqueda de los Horrocrux restantes y sin ninguna noticia de Draco, Harry había tenido suerte de permanecer cuerdo. No supo nada de él hasta aquella noche de pascua en la que, tras pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort: él, Ron y Hermione habían sido llevados a la fuerza por Greyback y los carroñeros a Malfoy Manor.

Harry jamás imaginó que su reencuentro con Draco sería de aquella manera. Todo había sido una completa locura: Draco mirándolo lleno de terror al verlo capturado por los carroñeros, sus amigos amordazados y él sin poder decir una palabra para no arriesgarse a ser reconocido por su voz. Harry era consciente de que Draco le había tratado de dar el mayor tiempo posible al no confirmarle su identidad a ninguno de los presentes, pero al igual que el rubio, sabía que la simple presencia de Ron y Hermione ahí lo delataba. El resto se puede decir que es historia. De alguna forma milagrosa habían logrado escapar segundos antes de que Voldemort llegase a la mansión, luego de que Draco les arrojase las varitas que tenía en su poder (incluyendo la suya) y de la confusión que causó la explosión de la araña de cristal que pendía del techo, habían logrado huir con la ayuda de Dobby, haciendo gala una vez más de su endemoniada suerte, dejando atrás a un Draco sujetándose el ensangrentado rostro por los cortes de cristal. Estaba decidido: vencería a Voldemort de una vez por todas, estaba harto de ver a sus seres queridos morir y ser lastimados por culpa de esa estúpida guerra.

Sin embargo lo más difícil para Draco había sido ver a Harry inerte en brazos de Hagrid. Había tenido deseos de gritar que era mentira, que Harry no podía estar muerto!, de correr a su lado, de asesinar al maldito que… Pero antes de comenzar a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas Harry estaba en pie de nuevo y el alma de Draco le regresó al cuerpo.

El resto de verdad que era historia: verdadera historia que, incluso, en algunos años sería incluida en los libros de texto sobre historia de la magia.

Tras la victoria las cosas fueron mejorando gradualmente. Al principio Draco se mostraba distante y frío, cosa que lo desconcertaba a sobre manera. Por más que intentaba acercársele al rubio, este lo evitaba de una forma poco sutil y eso lo estaba matando. No fue hasta una noche en la que encontró a Draco recargado en un barandal de piedra, observando el nublado cielo nocturno, en la que por fin le dirigió la palabra de nuevo.

"Pude haber hecho algo" le dijo sin mirarlo. Por un segundo Harry creyó que en realidad estaba hablando solo y que aún no se percataba de su presencia, de cualquier forma caminó lentamente hacia él y se recargó en la fría piedra, observando como él el cielo nocturno.

"Pude haber evitado que Bella le hiciera daño a Granger, pude haberlos ayudado a escapar de los calabozos, pude haber hecho muchas cosas pero me acobardé en el último momento…" Y ahí estaba, la respuesta a la pregunta que se había estado haciendo Harry en esos meses en los que Draco había guardad silencio: Draco se había distanciado de él porque sentía vergüenza.

"Y yo estoy feliz de que no lo hicieras" le dijo sin titubeos. El rubio lo miró a la cara por primera vez en un largo tiempo, claramente confundido así que continuó: "si nos hubiese ayudado más de lo que hiciste entonces, te habrían considerado un traidor. Tú y tu familia se encontraban en una situación de por si delicada, Voldemort habría necesitado sólo una excusa para terminar con ustedes definitivamente. Así que sí: me encuentro muy aliviado de que actuaras como lo hiciste, en realidad estoy orgulloso de ello." Los ojos de Draco habían comenzado a empaparse y Harry se maldijo en su fuero interno por haber hecho escocer a esos ojos grises de nuevo. Le sujetó el rostro, de la misma forma en la que había hecho aquel frío día de noviembre cuando ambos eran ignorantes de lo que les esperaba, y lo besó. Apenas rosaron sus labios, pero pudo sentir la misma emoción de hacía dos años atrás, la nostalgia lo llenó: hacía tanto que no tenía a Draco de esa manera tan próxima, tan íntima, que casi lo había olvidado. Se separó lentamente de él y lo miró, pero lo hizo de verdad, observando cada detalle de su rostro, el brillo que obtenía su cabello rubio y sus ojos, plateados por la trémula luz de luna que se filtraba entre las nubes. Esa fue la primera vez en la que Harry, mientras apretaba al rubio entre sus brazos, le escuchó murmurar las dos palabras que hicieron del moreno el hombre más feliz del mundo. Mientras el viento helado hurtaba el calor de sus cuerpos, la cálida sensación de alegría no había abandonado el pecho de Harry tras escuchar el leve "te amo".

Cualquiera que hubiese visto la escena habría pensado que Draco se estremeció por el viento helado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía frío ya que estaba entre los brazos de Harry, en especial cuando lo escuchó susurrar contra su oído un "también te amo".

Y ahora, cinco años más tarde Harry se encontraba ahí, sentado con sus amigos luego de que Ron por fin dejase de marearse cada vez que Harry mencionase a Draco y su reciente compromiso.

"Bueno" le dijo Ron con fingida frescura "veo que has seguido mi ejemplo, compañero" y le sonrió tomando la mano de Hermione felicitándolo de nuevo.

"En realidad no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en pedírtelo" asintió Hermione apretando suavemente la mano de Ron "creí que luego de vivir juntos los primeros dos años…"

"No" la cortó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa "en ese entonces ambos estábamos muy ocupados, con él en San Mungo y yo en la academia de Aurores…" Hermione le sonrió y muró el reloj que pendía de la pared.

"Y hablando de Draco, ¿no debería de haber llegado ya?" le preguntó.

"Fue a recoger a Teddy a casa de Andromeda"

"Es verdad ¿Cómo están los Tonks?" preguntó Ron, distraídamente.

"Tan bien como se puede esperar. Andromeda y Cissa se llevan cada vez mejor y no sé si eso es muy bueno o muy extraño…" comentó Harry, haciendo reír a sus amigos. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo mucho que la guerra había cambiado a todos, en especial a los Malfoy. Parecía que sólo hacía falta la inminente amenaza de la exterminación de medio mundo mágico para hacer que las hermanas Black se reunieran de nuevo y que Lucios se deshiciera de un par de sus prejuiciosas ideas en contra los muggles. Claro que seguía tratando a Harry con frialdad, pero al menos las hostilidades se habían detenido… o disminuido, pero bueno en realidad no podía esperar que todo cambiara por completo. Narcissa por el contrario le estaba sumamente agradecida por haber declarado a favor de ellos en los juicios y tras enterarse de la relación que él y su hijo sostenían no pudo hacer más que aceptarlo, pero siempre lo trataba con educación y le sonreía con auténtica alegría cada que iba a recoger a Draco para salir y, con el tiempo, le había pedido que la llamase Cissa.

Un sordo –crack- lo hizo abandonar sus pensamientos y viró la cabeza hacia la entrada de la sala. Teddy entró corriendo gritando "¡tío Harry! ¡Tío Harry!" seguido de un sonriente Draco Malfoy. Harry jamás se acostumbraría a verle entrar en una habitación, siempre con esa elegancia innata, incluso cuando vestía, como ahora, con sencillez: tan sólo con un pantalón negro de vestir y un suéter ligero con cuello en V. Harry se levantó para tomar a Ted en brazos y lo hizo girar un par de veces, haciendo escapar risas de ambas partes.

Draco no hacía más que admirar la escena desde lejos, recargado en el umbral de la entrada. Ciertamente no podía ser más feliz, sabía que quería a Harry más que a nada en el mundo y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, así que tras mucho meditarlo había resuelto pedirle a Harry eso precisamente: vivir juntos y morir de la misma manera. Si Draco hubiera sabido que el ofrecerle un anillo y una propuesta tan sencilla haría a Harry tan feliz lo habría hecho hacía mucho tiempo, se dijo mientras el moreno reía, haciéndolo girar por toda la habitación, besándole el rostro y repitiéndole que "¡SI! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!".

"Tío Harry, tío Draco me dijo que iríamos por helado después de comer"

"Sólo si te portas bien" le recordó Draco, separándose del umbral y entrando por fin. Harry se apresuró a abrazarlo y lo besó suavemente en los labios, olvidándose por segundos que Ron y Hermione seguían en la habitación hasta que uno de ellos (no estaba seguro pero juraría que fue ella) carraspeó, obligándolos a separarse.

El resto de la tarde se les fue conversando. Al principio había sido difícil hacer congeniar tanto a Draco con sus amigos como a él con Pansy y Blaise, pero se las habían arreglado y lograban convivir en armonía unos con otros… bueno, la suficiente como para no terminar heridos de gravedad, pero nada era perfecto, además Draco adoraba hacer rabiar a Ron, y Blaise le parecía francamente agradable y las chicas… eran chicas, una vez encontrando su mutuo odio por tal o cual mago se habían unido para despedazarlo alegremente con palabras y discusiones enigmáticas que las hacían reír por todo lo alto. En fin, mujeres! Nunca las entendería.

Para las cuatro de la tarde y tras haber comido en compañía del matrimonio Weasley y de haberlos despedido en la chimenea, Harry y Draco habían salido por el helado prometido con Teddy encabezando la marcha. Una vez en el parque Ted había tomado a Draco de la mano, obligándolo a correr con la espalda arqueada para poder sostener su mano, en dirección al carrito de los helados.

Harry los observó mientras se acercaba lentamente, el atardecer había pintado todo de naranja y le daba a la escena un toque de nostalgia que casi lo hace suspirar. Nunca habría sospechado que llegaría a ser tan feliz a lado de Draco Malfoy, pero la vida le había sorprendido mucho más en otras ocasiones, así que no podía más que sentirse agradecido de tener al rubio sólo para él y se estremeció ante la dicha de pensar que sería capaz de ver sus ojos grises resplandecer a su lado cada mañana. Sonrió enormemente sin darse cuenta y los alcanzó, probando el helado de chocolate que el rubio sostenía. Si, definitivamente las cosas no podrían ir mucho mejor.


End file.
